


До первой звезды

by Tinwore



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bible Quotes, Christmas, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinwore/pseuds/Tinwore
Summary: Главное, когда всё (или почти всё) идёт наперекосяк — это позволить себе помочь. | modern_AU. Великобритания. Очень альтернативная Великобритания. Я предупредила.
Relationships: Celebrían/Elrond Peredhel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. Дары волхвов

_Из глубины воззвах к Тебе, Господи, Господи, услыши глас мой._

_Да будут уши Твои внемлюще гласу моления моего…_   
**_Псалом 129_ **

_***_

_«…И, открыв сокровища свои, принесли Ему дары: золото, ладан и смирну»._   
**_Мф. 2:9 — 11_ **

В дверь позвонили. Хозяин дома, оправляя рукава нового свитера, поспешил спуститься со второго этажа и открыть, одновременно схватив с комода в прихожей миску с конфетами: ряженые обычно не уходили от него ни с чем. На крыльце правильным треугольником стояли трое. В военной форме.

— Добрый день. Майор Сэмюэль Мёрфи. Мистер Эдвин Хафстрейн? — отточенная и холодная речь офицера невольно врезалась в память. Вид у Мёрфи был не то виноватый, не то смущённый.

— Доктор, — машинально поправил Эдвин, вдруг почувствовав, как сердце упало, одновременно со взглядом на медицинскую сумку в руках девушки, стоявшей за правым плечом майора.

Когда доктор пересёкся взглядом с третьим визитёром — мужчиной, — тот кивнул ему. А может быть, спрятал глаза на мгновение.

— Мы можем пройти в дом и поговорить? — деликатно продолжил офицер, кивая головой на дверь.

— Конечно, — понимающе, без эмоций ответил хозяин дома, немного отступая всторону и впуская военных. И произнёс то, что вряд ли можно было счесть за вопрос: — Вы ведь насчёт Элтона.

Майор Мёрфи промолчал, но фуражка, которую он снял при входе и прижал к груди, и без того его выдавала. Они ещё на одно неловкое мгновение задержались в прихожей, пока врач не подала голос, на удивление уверенный, как будто она лучше сослуживцев умела… Да нет ведь, как раз ей и не привыкать сообщать подобные новости:

— Нам лучше присесть.

Эдвин снова бросил какое-то «конечно», и они прошли в гостиную, где на доктора Хафстрейна вдруг напало нервное оживление, он попытался сбавить накал обстановки:

— Может быть, чаю?

— Право, не стоит.

— Сядьте, пожалуйста.

Оживление так же быстро отступило, сменившись оцепенением. Эдвин сел почти механически.

— Сэр, — майор сделал долгую паузу, чтобы доктор поднял на него взгляд. — Имею несчастье сообщить вам, что ваш брат, капитан Элтон Хафстрейн, погиб вчера во время ночных лётных испытаний, — последовало ещё одно, растянутое до невозможности, мгновение молчания. — Примите наши соболезнования.

Эдвин, неподвижно сидевший в напряжённой строгой позе, вдруг шумно выдохнул, обмяк, опустил плечи и закивал головой, то зарываясь пятернёй в тёмные волосы, то потирая подбородок.

Наконец он собрался, отнял ладонь ото рта, вновь подняв взгляд на офицера, и едва слышно, с надеждой, понятной ему одному, произнёс только одно слово:

— Техника?..

— Будет проведено расследование, сэр, — с хорошо различимым, но не слишком явным оттенком сожаления в голосе ответил Мёрфи. — Пока что мы не имеем права ничего разглашать.

Эдвин снова закивал — понимающе, но с досадой; вновь упёрся подбородком в руку и дальше — про документы, архивы, номера телефонов, фамилии и звания каких-то людей, — слушать не стал. Только напоследок выцепил:

— Все личные вещи мы передадим его жене.

…Когда твой брат — лётчик-испытатель, ты знаешь, что однажды к тебе придут и скажут, что больше ты его не увидишь. От этого не легче, а иногда и не тяжелее. Но только иногда. Когда ты его жена — ты каждый день молишься, чтобы такой день не настал.

— Я понимаю.

— Может быть, у вас есть ещё какие-нибудь вопросы, сэр?

— Нет, — качнул головой «сэр». Мыслями он уже был не здесь.

— В таком случае, нам пора идти, — майор поднялся со вздохом. Его ждали дома дети и приготовления к праздничному ужину.

На пороге он отдал честь, и этим кончилось его прощание. Врач пожала Эдвину руку, как коллеге, не позволив себе больше, чем «До свидания». Мужчина, молчавший всё время тяжёлого разговора, немного замялся, уходя, и неуверенно, сомневясь в своих словах и том, зачем их говорит, произнёс:

— Счастливого Рождества, сэр.


	2. Галлея

_"Восходит звезда от Иакова и восстает жезл от Израиля, и разит князей Моава и сокрушает всех сынов Сифовых"._   
**_Чис. 24:17_ **

_"Слыша о звезде, не думай, что она была одна из видимых нами"._   
**_Феофилакт Болгарский_ **

Четыре гудка, прежде чем Линда сняла трубку, казались вечностью.

— Четырнадцать, девяносто четыре, двенадцать, двенадцать. Дом Хафстрейнов, — прохладный женский голос собирался продолжить, но его перебили:

— Привет.

На другом конце провода послышался горький вздох облегчения:

— Эдвин…

— Я… — он не знал, с чего начать, что сказать, потому что сейчас нельзя было ещё говорить о произошедшем. Никто бы не захотел и не смог. Не по телефону.

По счастью, невестка сама решила продолжить разговор, и, медленно роняя каждое слово, произнесла:

— Послушай. Я думаю, тебе лучше не приезжать.

И замолчала.

Эдвин поник головой, выдавая это за кивок. А потом, вспомнив, что разговаривает по телефону, приглушённо ответил:

— Хорошо.

— Ты же знаешь, — Линда виновато затараторила, — здесь тебя любят. Просто мы собрались ехать к моим родителям, а я ещё ничего не сказала детям, и если скажу, и ты приедешь…

— Понимаю, — мягко перебил её поток речи Эдвин. В этот миг он ненавидел, что они с Элтоном родились близнецами. Если он приедет, тяжелее всех будет не детям, конечно.

Доктору показалось, что он услышал сдавленный всхлип, и, чтобы занять неловкую паузу, спросил:

— Может быть, тогда позже? Недели через две.

Собеседница шмыгнула носом и медленно выдохнула, возвращая себе спокойствие:

— Да, может быть. Я позвоню.

— Я пришлю подарки для Уны и мальчиков почтой… — пока Эдвин говорил, Линда повесила трубку, и он почувствовал себя совершенным идиотом, договаривая свою фразу в злобное остервенение коротких гудков.

Доктор Хафстрейн отнял трубку от уха и долго смотрел на неё, прежде чем положить. Телефонный аппарат щёлкнул, и тут же Эдвин услышал звон ключей в замке.

— Рианнон? — крикнул он через кухню и стушевался, ругая самого себя: никогда раньше так не делал.

Их с Рианнон Келли поначалу не связывало ничего, кроме полуофициальной дружбы: она снимала у него комнату, была поглощена своей работой — архитектурой и дизайном — и иногда ходила в паб с подругами, оставляя дом в полное распоряжение его хозяину.

Но Эдвин закончил ординатуру под началом её матери, а её отец приходился ему родственником в чёрт-знает-каком (но если постараться, подсчитать ещё можно было) колене, и их дружба быстро стала обычной. Насколько обычной может быть дружба двух людей, пользующихся одной стиральной машинкой.

Рианнон показалась в дверном проёме — всё ещё в пальто и огромном вязанном шарфе, который спешно разматывала, но уже без обуви. Золотистые волосы были собраны в хвост. Вид у неё был обеспокоенный. 

— С тобой всё в порядке?

Мужчина тяжело опёрся спиной на кухонный стол и прикрыл глаза рукой.

— Ничего. Ничего. Просто, — он собрался и поднял взгляд на Рианнон, настороженно замершую в дверях. Пальцы добела сжали столешницу: — хотел сказать, что ты можешь не брать с собой ключи. Я буду дома.

Квартирантка красноречиво подняла светлую бровь. Эдвин неловко кашлянул, отвернулся и принялся нарочно греметь посудой, складывая её в раковину.

— Наверное, позвоню в больницу, возьму дежурство на сегодняшнюю ночь.

Мисс Келли скомкала шарф в руках.

— Никто добровольно не берёт дежурство на Рождество.

Эдвин молча полоскал посуду, хотя она давно уже была чистая. Рианнон кусала губы, не находя нужных слов.

И вдруг он выключил воду и, не оборачиваясь, спросил:

— Не выпьешь со мной напоследок?

Она не успела подумать.

— Едем вместе, — сразу сказала.

— Что, прости? — Эдвин повернулся, одновременно хватаясь за полотенце, как за спасательный трос, и точно так же, как Келли шарф, скомкал его.

Доктору казалось, сделай он хоть шаг вперёд — ноги не удержат. И он стоял, как в самом начале их разговора, опираясь на кухонный стол.

— Ты можешь провести Рождество с нами, — объяснила Рианнон, оживясь. — Со мной и моими родителями. Давай, я знаю, что у тебя собраны вещи для поездки в Хай-Уиком. На четырёхчасовой поезд ещё должны остаться билеты, обменяю свой, и приедем как раз к вигилии.

Эдвину только и оставалось, что безмолвно и неотрывно смотреть на неё.

— Чего ты? — девушка шлёпнула его тыльной стороной ладони по локтю. — Не стой как столб, нам нужно успеть на вокзал.

И тут же с сосредоточенным видом взяла телефон и, зажав плечом трубку, принялась набирать нужный ей номер.


	3. Дом хлеба

_בֵּית לֶחֶם_   
_Bet lehem (ивр.) — «Дом хлеба»_

_«Не одним хлебом живет человек, но всяким словом, исходящим из уст Господа»_   
**_Втор. 8:3_ **

Смеркалось. Поезд неторопливо отстукивал всё более медленный ритм, который постепенно сливался с дыханием задремавшей на плече Эдвина Рианнон. Она провела так последний час, вызывая умиление сидящей напротив старушки, которая явно приняла их за парочку влюблённых. Рианнон, когда поняла, в чём дело, сначала подшучивала над этим — на ухо соседу, — а потом вдруг положила голову на плечо Эдвину и замолчала. Он не возражал.

Прежде чем вагон резко дёрнулся, остановившись, доктор осторожно тронул Рианнон за локоть. Девушка тотчас открыла глаза, как будто на самом деле совсем не спала.

Сойдя с поезда в вечерние сумерки — бесснежные и ветреные, — двое невольно пошли ближе друг к другу.

Городок расцветал рождественскими огнями: гирляндами на витринах закрытых ещё днём лавочек, фонариками на чёрных ветвях деревьев, блеском мишуры в венках на дверях домов… Обычно молчаливый — а каким ещё быть соседу университетского города в разгар каникул? — он теперь звучал тихой симфонией праздника.

И всё же было ужасно холодно. В какой-то момент Эдвин подал Рианнон руку, чтобы ей было легче подстроиться под темп его широких шагов: они спешили на остановку, чтобы поскорее сесть в тёплый автобус. В конце концов, они так замёрзли, что сели в первый попавшийся, благо вариантов у них было немного. Он довезёт их достаточно близко к дому Келли, чтобы не околеть по дороге.

Из водительского радио в салон просачивалась рождественская музыка, и кто-то из пассажиров даже подпевал. Рианнон поняла, что мелочи на проезд не хватает и сунула купюру «без сдачи» улыбнувшись и неловко пожав плечами.

— Следующая песня за ваш счёт, дорогуша, — усмехнулся в ответ мужчина, и художница рассмеялась, потащив Эдвина в салон за руку, чтобы не стоять в дверях.

Доктор Хафстрейн чувствовал себя совсем не в своей тарелке: как будто этот городок жил по своим правилам, которые знала только Рианнон. И сейчас она, как проводник из этого чудесного мира, искрящегося волшебным светом и звенящего тысячей колокольчиков, держала его за руку, чтобы вывести из сумрака.

Хотелось бы ему, чтобы это было так. Вот только его квартирантка теперь была у себя дома, а он оставался гостем. И Келли растворилась в том празднике, что царил вокруг неё. Это был её праздник по праву: она теперь дома.

Вот перекрёсток, который им ни за что нельзя пропустить, так что Рианнон первая выскочила из автобуса, держа Эдвина за руку. Неловко приземлившись в кашу из воды и льда, в которую превратилась лужа на остановке, доктор понял, откуда в подруге было столько энтузиазма, когда она буквально спрыгивала с подножки. Ему захотелось разозлиться на Рианнон за то, что не предупредила, но её улыбка была настолько заразительной, что доктор не смог сдержаться от ответной. Вперёд — мимо увешанных фонариками низких заборчиков, мимо играющих со сторожевыми собаками детей, которых потом родители отчитают за испорченные перед самой мессой брюки, мимо увитых гирляндами ёлок во дворах. А потом повернуть направо. И вот уже видна свежеокрашенная калитка дома семейства Келли. Её бы Эдвин не спутал ни с какой другой: когда-то в детстве, ещё до появления на свет Рианнон, они с братом гостили здесь, пусть и недолго.

В окнах горел свет, но голоса слышались с заднего двора.

— Куда ты забрался, старый пень?! — почти идеальное нормативное произношение, твёрдый, но незлой голос: такой Хафстрейн и запомнил свою наставницу. В последний раз они виделись пару лет назад, и немудрено было, что эта женщина совсем не изменилась. У неё была бурная молодость, запутанная родословная и непростой характер, так что мадам — отчего-то ни у кого не поворачивался язык назвать её «миссис» — так вот, мадам Нэврен поначалу всегда боялись, а потом неизбежно любили, так что заканчивать ординатуру всегда было тяжело. Тяжело было найти того, у кого была бы более верная рука или надёжное плечо.

Рианнон, конечно, тоже прекрасно слышала голос своей матери. Недолго художница возилась с задвижкой — и вот они с соучастником в «тайном проникновении» уже могли войти во двор. Обойдя дом, они услышали и второго участника разговора: мужа Элен и отца Рианнон.

— Во-первых, я младше тебя. Во-вторых, будь я пнём, мне незачем было бы лезть на дерево.

И сменил шутливо-ворчливый тон на более серьёзный:

— Чем ругаться, лучше бы стремянку подержала.

Элен, конечно, уже держала, просто Брайан в целях безопасности старался не ворочаться и не глазеть по сторонам. Мадам Нэврен тоже внимательно следила за мужем: ей совсем не хотелось испытывать на прочность судьбу и свои нервы.

Рианнон шла прямо к несчастному тополю, с которого Брайан Келли состригал омелу, а Эдвин держался чуть поодаль: в конце концов, его не приглашали

— Христос родился! — выкрикнула мисс Келли.

Мистер Келли мигом оказался на земле, а мадам Нэврен отпустила стремянку и все такой же крепкой хваткой обняла дочь.

— Славим его! — хором ответили. И тут же в ответ, будто напоминание, от Элен прозвучало в сторону Эдвина:

— Христос родился.

— Славим его, — он сам не верил, что может отвечать так холодно, но он отвечал.

— Я рада, что вы приехали, — такой мягкой Элен, пожалуй, при нём ещё не была. Эдвин совсем растерялся, когда она, по своей старой французской привычке, расцеловала его в обе щеки.

Брайан был сдержанее и, обняв дочь, пожал гостю руку. Да, так было намного спокойнее.

— Вы ведь идёте с нами к мессе?

— Обязательно, — кивнула Рианнон и перевела взгляд на Эдвина. Тот тоже кивнул: иного ответа и быть не могло.

В доме было тепло, даже жарко, и очень душно. Натянуло с кухни, где весь день плита и духовка работали в полную силу. По стенам под потолком были развешены цветные лампочки. Эдвин даже поймал себя на желании подойти ближе, чтобы рассмотреть ёлку: живую, а стояла она в горшке с землёй. Кажется, семья Келли собралась после праздников переселять её в ближайший лесок.

— Рианнон проводит тебя наверх, — обратилась Элен больше к дочери, чем к Эдвину.

Мисс Келли тут же потащила гостя в его комнату, и проводя мимо дверей, говорила:

— Здесь туалет, здесь ванная, здесь у нас ремонт, это моя комната, — и, наконец, — а здесь устроишься ты. Не стесняйся сказать, если тебе что-то нужно.

— Хорошо, — серьёзно кивнул Эдвин.

Очевидно, что её слова — лишь вежливость. Она чуть ли не подпрыгивала на месте от нетерпения.

— Сколько тебе нужно времени? Нам бы не опоздать. Хотя родители тоже ещё собираются, так что можно не очень торопиться, — Рианнон суетливо жестикулировала.

— Немного. Зайди за мной.

— Договорились, — простовато уронила девушка.

Когда через пятнадцать минут она постучалась в дверь, Эдвин тяжело встал с кровати, но старался себя не выдать ни одним крохотным жестом.

— Идём, — мягко сказала Рианнон.

Оказалось, она всё же заметила, потому что на лестнице взяла его под руку и сжала его предплечье:

— Не знаю, что у вас случилось с братом и Линдой, но твоё угрюмое английское лицо ещё угрюмее обычного. Если хочешь поговорить…

Он прервал художницу жестом, убрав её ладонь со своего предплечья, уронил «Извини» и, опередив её на несколько шагов, на ходу подхватил разговор с Брайаном, который вместе с женой уже ждал их внизу.

Эдвин и сам не понимал, хочет он поговорить или нет. Вряд ли один разговор мог что-то изменить. На свете есть множество людей, которым намного хуже, но они по-прежнему улыбаются.

Как вон та гурьба детей, идущих в церковь за ручку по двое, будто их вела на экскурсию воспитательница детского сада. Воспитательница и была им мамой.

Прямо как та парочка перед яслями у входа в костёл. Молодой человек сосредоточенно настраивал фотоаппарат, чтобы не испортить плёнку, а его подруга тем временем крутилась возле инсталляции, выбирая позу получше. Лампочки гирлянды подсвечивали фиолетовый браслет на запястье девушки.

Доктор отвернулся и поднял голову, глядя на распятие. Перекрестился в задумчивости. Старый деревянный крест почернел от влажных зим, а фигура Христа, которую Эдвин помнил с детства, так, похоже, истёрлась со временем, что её сняли, и наверняка отец Джозеф обернул его в полотно, как в плащаницу, и теперь хранит в алтаре.

Хафстрейн окинул взглядом людей, собиравшихся на паперти и вдруг понял, что отстал от мистера Келли и мадам Нэврен, так что теперь стоял напротив креста один. Кто-то, проходя мимо, задел Эдвина плечом, и доктор повернулся было к нему, но человек уже растворился в толпе. В груди у Эдвина ёкнуло, когда он увидел наконец знакомый золотистый хвост. Рианнон тоже заметила его и улыбнулась, выныривая из очереди.

— Фотографировала парочку возле яслей. Такие милые, — и, не дав Эдвину ничего сказать, продолжила: — Я думала, ты зайдёшь займёшь нам места.

— Извини… — мужчина опустил голову.

— Нет, ничего, что ты, — мягко уверила мисс Келли и снова улыбнулась: — Я рада, что ты меня подождал.

Эдвин задержал дыхание, всё ещё не двигаясь, и только поднял голову, разглядывая ротонду над входом. И вдруг тихо уронил:

— Элтон разбился.

Язык не повернулся сказать по-другому. Эдвин умел. Но только не с братом.

— Вчера ночью.

Рианнон долго смотрела на Эдвина, не проронив ни слова. Только взяла его под локоть и крепко сжала его руку. И это было правильно.

Внутри сесть было уже негде, и молодые люди встали в боковом нефе, под колонной, в толпе, где не привлекали никакого внимания. Эдвин старался не смотреть на Рианнон и всё думал о том, стоило ли говорить вот так, когда совсем не просили — сваливать свой груз на чужие плечи. Он чувствовал себя как человек, неверно понявший фразу «нужно, чтобы ты как-нибудь зашёл к нам на чашечку чая», которому вежливые хозяева просто постеснялись сказать, что совсем ему не рады. Из оцепенения его только то и дело вырывал скрежет скамеек по полу: когда нужно было вставать на колени.

— В честь Рождества Божия передайте вашим соседям знак спокойствия.

Кто-то едва касался пальцами чужих пальцев, кто-то крепко сжимал ладони, будто в самом деле делился силой. Руки тёплые, холодные, гладкие, шершавые, костлявые, полные, старые, молодые касались других и таких же, и со всех сторон доносилось на разные голоса: «Покоя. Покоя вам. Покоя вам и вашей семье».

Их сменили тонкие артистичные пальцы с короткими ногтями, покрытыми прозрачным лаком. <i> Её </i> пальцы.

— Покоя, — проговорила Рианнон.

Они едва взглянули друг на друга, касание будто ударило током обоих, и Эдвин отдёрнул руку.

— Покоя… — пробормотал он, отворачиваясь, и больше не глядя по сторонам. Он вполне мог оправдать себя словами матери, которые часто слышал в детстве: «Не крутись. Нельзя во время службы».

Последняя песня стихла. Епископ поблагодарил пришедших, хор и органиста, детей, которые не плакали и не заснули, вытерпели, и сделал несколько объявлений про будущие богослужения, возможность поделиться облаткой и забрать домой частичку Вифлеемского огня. Магия таинства растворилась. По крайней мере, Эдвин больше не чувствовал её: ему думалось, он и вовсе теперь не способен на это.

Костёл понемногу пустел. Доктор всё смотрел на огни, блестящие шары и еловые ветки, украшавшие колонны, и вдруг вздрогнул, когда Рианнон взяла его под руку.

— Пойдём домой.

Он не знал, что ответить.

Они вышли из церкви, всё ещё под руку, и вновь прижались друг к другу, прячась от ледяного ветра. Снежинки, врезавшиеся в пальто, уже не таяли, и, словно дикие белые пчёлы, норовили залететь за шиворот.

Впереди шли Элен и Брайан. Они то и дело оглядывались, проверяя, не отстали ли «дети», но разговор вели только между собой.

Когда все четверо свернули на улицу, где жили, Доктор Хафстрейн было подумал, что теперь, возле калитки, они спутали дом, потому что на двери висел венок из омелы. А потом вспомнил, что они прекрасно видели, как мистер Келли срезает омелу с дерева в своём саду.

Вечер сочельника оказался очень обычным. Нет, в приятном смысле: был праздничный ужин, много весёлых историй, которые можно было рассказать в сотый раз, как и всегда происходит, — но с меньшей неловкостью, потому что появились новые уши. Бисквитный рулет мадам Нэврен оказался таким вкусным, что традиционный рождественский пудинг целиком ни в кого не влез, и его решили отложить на утро, как и подарки. Эдвин стушевался: совсем забыл об этой части торжества. Семье Келли он обычно присылал открытку. А на этот раз вовсе и не планировал приезжать. Рианнон неожиданно спасла положение, сказав всего лишь «от нас с Эдвином». Доктор не знал, как её благодарить. Впрочем, наверняка её родителям было известно настоящее положение дел.

Их то и дело выдёргивали из-за стола ряженные, и Эдвин вздрагивал, вспоминая сегодняшнее утро. И вдруг усмехнулся, качая головой: оно казалось таким далёким. Будто всё это было неправдой. Хотелось бы, чтобы было неправдой… Доктор закрыл лицо ладонью, подавляя вырывающийся смешок.

— Простите, — Эдвин снял с колен салфетку и положил её рядом с тарелкой, поднимаясь со своего места. — Сегодня был тяжёлый день. Я немного устал.

— Конечно, — кивнула Элен, вернувшись из прихожей с изрядно опустевшей миской конфет. И уточнила: — Пока я не села. Может, тебе что-нибудь нужно? Полотенце, зубная щётка?

— Спасибо, — отказался Эдвин.

— Доброй ночи, — услышал он ото всех по очереди, но не стал отвечать иначе, чем кивком.

Даже если бы он что-то забыл, вряд ли бы признался, да и спать не хотелось. А если не спится, можно всю ночь просидеть на полу возле кровати, и разницы не будет, принял ты душ или нет. По крайней мере, вряд ли кто-то её заметит. И всё же доктор попытался отвлечься с помощью этих обыденных ритуалов. В чём-то они даже помогали. Как будто показывали, что жизнь идёт своим чередом, что малая часть жизни остаётся прежней. Хотя глупо искать философский смысл в чистке зубов.

Но ему не спалось. На стене громко тикали часы, в окно с воем бился ветер, а в щели и вовсе задувало, так что Эдвин ворочался, не зная, куда деться от самого себя. Шаги в коридоре дали подсказку: он безошибочно узнал Брайана, затем и Элен и, наконец, последними, были шаги Рианнон. Он не был уверен, но ему даже показалось, что он слышал, как закрылась дверь её комнаты. Сейчас — или никогда.

Спустя минуту он уже стоял перед той самой дверью. Ещё с минуту доктор пытался совладать со своим волнением, стараясь дышать глубже, и, наконец, постучался. Стучите — и вам откроют, ведь так?

— Да? — донеслось из-за двери.

Эдвин приоткрыл дверь и заглянул в комнату.

— Прости, — он потупил взгляд, вдруг поняв, что для разговора по душам поздновато, и, в общем-то, Рианнон уже ложилась спать. Руки предательски задрожали. — Просто хотел пожелать тебе спокойной ночи напоследок.

— Ничего, — кивнула девушка и распустила волосы, чтобы заново их заплести. — Входи.

Эдвин продолжал стоять на пороге, не в силах пошевелиться. Он уговаривал себя оторвать взгляд от подруги, отвернуться, уйти к себе — и больше никогда и ни с кем не говорить о том, что случилось прошлой ночью. Пережить это так, как он переживал смерти пациентов, иногда по несколько раз на дню.

Только в этот раз всё почему-то выходило иначе. Вернее, не выходило. Глаза горели, а в груди разрастался огненный шар.

Выражение лица Рианнон вдруг изменилось. В нём было столько… Беспокойства. Девушка подошла ближе; протянула к доктору руки, почти незаметно, чтобы, если он не поймёт, тут же их убрать, и со вздохом спросила:

— Как ты?

Этого Эдвин не ожидал.

Он схватил протянутые ладони Рианнон, крепко сжал их, склонив голову. И вдруг заплакал, не в силах больше терпеть боль. Внутри что-то окончательно оборвалось, и чувство беспомощности захлестнуло с головой. Он остался один, совсем один. Хотелось забыть телефонные номера, адреса. Забыть больше тридцати лет жизни, стать никем — только бы ничего не осталось, кроме пустой оболочки. Только бы не мочь ничего больше чувствовать, потому что, казалось, ещё одно неосторожное слово, один неосмотрительный жест — и чаша боли переполнится настолько, что Эдвин просто захлебнётся. Он готов был кричать — только всё равно бы никто не услышал. Он готов был упасть на колени — только никому это не было нужно. Рианнон молчала.

Доктору оставалось только беззвучно рыдать. Тело не слушалось, и мужчина чуть не осел на пол прямо у ног Рианнон. Она оказалась сильнее, чем можно было подумать, подхватила его под локти и, непрестанно трясущегося в истерике, провела через комнату и усадила рядом с собой на кровать.

А следующим движением привлекла к себе и крепко обняла за вздрагивающие плечи.

Понемногу он вспомнил, как дышать, пусть слёзы по-прежнему лились в три ручья. Ему вдруг показалось, что объятия Рианнон стали ещё мягче и теплее, чем были, хотя ничего не изменилось. Он прильнул к ней ближе, чувствуя макушкой её дыхание. Рианнон то и дело ладонью вытирала мокрые щёки доктора, каждый раз после этого ободряюще сжимая его плечо.

— За что?.. Почему? — Эдвин не ждал ответа на свои вопросы, просто они сами срывались с его губ. Доктор почти простонал, утыкаясь лицом в плечо Рианнон: — Боже…

Боже, почему ты отбираешь у нас любимых?

…Таких, как Хафстрейн, — хирургов, да и в общем врачей, — часто называют людьми с комплексом бога.

Если всё так, подумала Рианнон, у Бога, на самом деле, нелёгкая жизнь.

Девушка тихо и монотонно заговорила, и сквозь её тонкие пальцы, рассекающие тёмные буруны прядей Эдвина, поблёскивавших серебром, потекло спокойствие. На доктора, едва ли что-то слышавшего вначале, слова подействовали, будто это было какое-то древнее заклинание. В сущности… Мужчина вздохнул и прислушался к словам.

— Как лань желает к потокам воды, так желает душа моя к Тебе, Боже! Жаждет душа моя к Богу крепкому, живому: когда приду и явлюсь пред лице Божие!

Сорок первый псалом. Эдвин взял Рианнон за руку и коснулся её ладони кончиком носа, не решаясь поцеловать, припасть, будто к ручью. Но он шёпотом вторил ей:

— Слёзы мои были для меня хлебом день и ночь, когда говорили мне всякий день: «где Бог твой?» Вспоминая об этом, изливаю душу мою, потому что я ходил в многолюдстве, вступал с ними в дом Божий со гласом радости и славословия празднующего сонма.

— Что унываешь ты, душа моя, и что смущаешься? — пальцы Рианнон запутались в тёмных прядях, и её рука замерла. Художница высвободила и вторую, и нежно провела кончиками пальцев по мокрой щеке Эдвина. — Уповай на Бога, ибо я буду еще славить Его, Спасителя моего и Бога моего.

Эдвин задержал ладонь Рианнон в своей, желая продлить мгновение касания. Келли не стала перечить даже самым крохотным жестом.

— Унывает во мне душа моя; посему я воспоминаю о Тебе с земли Иорданской, с Ермона, с горы Цоар.

— Бездна бездну призывает голосом водопадов Твоих; все воды Твои и волны Твои прошли надо мною. Днем явит Господь милость Свою…

—…и ночью песнь Ему у меня, молитва к Богу жизни моей. Скажу Богу, заступнику моему: для чего Ты забыл меня? Для чего я сетуя хожу от оскорблений. Как бы поражая кости мои, ругаются надо мною враги мои, когда говорят мне всякий день: «где Бог твой?»

Эдвин слышал свой голос глухо, прильнув к Рианнон. Она всё ещё обнимала его за плечи, а он замолчал и слушал — не слова. Её дыхание, сердцебиение, умиротворённое урчание в животе — всё то, что было таким обычным…

— Что унываешь ты, душа моя, и что смущаешься? Уповай на Бога, ибо я буду еще славить Его, Спасителя моего и Бога моего.

— Спасителя моего, — повторил Эдвин одними губами. Он поднял голову и поймал взгляд Рианнон: — Я могу остаться?..

Доктор не договорил. «С тобой» застряло в горле на полпути. Хотелось бы соврать, что нужен кто угодно, лишь бы не быть одному в эту ночь, вот только никто, кроме Рианнон, не избавит его от одиночества.

— Конечно, — мягко ответила она и ещё раз огладила плечо Эдвина.

Они оба полулежали: Рианнон на подушках, а доктор у неё на груди. Он боялся лишний раз вздохнуть, весь напрягался, словно над собой держал тяжёлую гранитную плиту. Всё, что было в нём — душе или голове, кто его разберёт — казалось таким осязаемым. И просто неподъёмным.

— Расслабься, ты меня не раздавишь, — будто ответила на его мысли художница.

Эдвин выдохнул и обмяк, чувствуя невероятное облегчение. Только вот какая-то идея промелькнула в голове художницы — и она тут же согнала умиротворение, переходившее в дрёму, с Эдвина.

— Я сейчас вернусь, — сообщила девушка, спустив ноги с кровати, сунула их точно в тапочки и исчезла за дверью.

Эдвин остался сидеть. Его голова была абсолютно пуста: ни о том, чтобы сбежать к себе, ни о том, что неправильно было открываться, ни о том, что мужчины не плачут, он не думал. Всё это было даже не неправдой — просто неважно и ненужно.

Прошло, наверное, с четверть часа, прежде чем Рианнон вернулась. Она несла широкое блюдо с остатками рождественского пудинга и двумя кружками какао.

— Вот, держи, — она подала Эдвину одну из кружек и улыбнулась не то неловко, не то самодовольно. — Знаю, это всё немного по-детски, и если ты не любишь какао, я с радостью выпью твоё.

Она вдруг умолкла, а потом добавила, уже серьёзно:

— Но мне не нужно, чтобы ты притворялся.

Доктор смиренно вздохнул, беря протянутое какао.

— Спасибо.

— Это меньшее, что я могу сделать.

Рианнон села рядом и поставила тарелку с пудингом между собой и гостем. В комнате вновь воцарилась тишина. Эдвин не был голоден, и только стеснительно отламывал от пудинга небольшие кусочки и не думая отправлял их в рот.

— Расскажи мне о брате, — вдруг прервала молчание девушка.

Доктор поднял голову, и что-то вдруг загорелось в его глазах.

— Что ты хочешь знать?

— Всё, — широко улыбнулась Рианнон, поудобнее устраиваясь на кровати.

И он начал с начала. Вспомнил с десяток историй из детства, рассказал про родителей и про всех тех, кто воспитывал его и Элтона после, рассказал, как они с братом впервые побывали в доме Келли и про то, что выбрал медицинский колледж, когда брат решил стать военным лётчиком. Он говорил о том, каким Элтон бывал придурком, и о том, как это помогало заводить друзей. Они порой понимали друг друга лучше, чем самих себя, но они ни за что не согласились бы жить в одном теле, и даже само то, что они были близнецами, порой чертовски мешало. О-о-о, как они оба ненавидели, когда случайно что-то делали одинаково! На всякий случай они даже составили список кличек собак, которые каждый из них имеет право использовать. Идея была Элтона: он всегда умел давать волю своей безуминке. Бизюминке.

Рианнон рассмеялась.

— Это чудесно, — заверила она.

Эдвин вздохнул с улыбкой и согласно закачал головой. За время рассказа он устроился на кровати совсем по-хозяйски, и, наверное, если бы его оставили на минутку в тишине, он бы так и уснул. Чтобы слегка взбодриться, он хлебнул ещё какао, и взял последний кусок пудинга. Рианнон дожёвывала свой.

— Вот таф шегда, — раздосадованно заявила художница. — Не помню ни одного Рождества, когда бы мне попалась эта дурацкая монетка. Нет, ты представляешь?

Эдвин тронул её плечо, сперва лишь кончиками пальцев, и Рианнон подняла голову, переведя взгляд на мужчину. Ладонь скользнула чуть вниз, уверенно легла на лопатку. Он медленно, без излишней настойчивости, подвинулся ближе. Келли завороженно смотрела на Эдвина не отрывая глаз: было волнительно, но не страшно.

Растянувшееся в вечность одно мгновение запечатали губы — тёплым воском поцелуя.

И сердце как ненормальное колотилось в клетку рёбер из страха, что всё это лишь мираж, и на мгновение, когда уверенная ладонь исчезла с лопатки, а лицо Эдвина вновь оказалось на расстоянии, неспособном спровоцировать косоглазие, Рианнон так и показалось. Сон, мираж, видение, фантазия наяву, что угодно — но не реальность. Только вот что-то свидетельствовало об обратном.

Маленький, едва ощутимый из-за своего тепла серебряный кругляш шестипенсовика, приносящего удачу, лежавший на языке Рианнон. Эдвин улыбался.

— Ты посчитаешь это за мой рождественский подарок?


End file.
